shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Bagans/Personality and Relationships
Personality Joshua as his moniker may suggest is a rat, he seems to think only of his own self interest and nothing more. He has shown time and again that he is a very sneaky, individual and that he has the ambition to prove to the world that he is number one. Though one trait that seems to show itself several times throughout all of his appearance, is that seems to speak in many different rhymes and other long speeches. But Joshua has shown to be creepy as well, he collects rather strange objects. During his days as the captain of the rat pirates, he had collected several skulls and other statues, which he keep in his quarters. Also he seems to be very private about his life, since he refuses to share any info to his enemies. Naturally as a spy, he wouldn't reveal any information, unless it was to his captain or such. But sometimes just to get a kick out of life, Joshua might often sell out false info and see what happens. Joshua has a manipulation trait in him as well, this was shown whenever he had pinned one of his crew members against the others. Getting bored easily, wanting to have a good fight and is willing to extreme lengths to get a good fight. But the last trait one should know about Joshua is that he loves to ease drop on other peoples conversations and that he seems to also enjoying spying on others, always coming into other people's business. Relationships Family Among his family members he is considered to be that of a black sheep, much like Kage is as well. Joshua was disliked for his personality and basically how he had lived his life, even though the bagans family isn't the most innocent of families either. There is a sense of hate to the man and he seems to be hell bend on making sure they see his skills. Alexander Bagans Originally Alexander had opened his home and crew up to Joshua, seeing that Joshua's own parents had died at a young age and such. Alexander treated Joshua like one of his own sons, but sadly Joshua never liked the old man and often he would insult the man. Their relationship today is much different, Alexander is deeply disappointed in Joshua for he had taken and Joshua has a hate for the man. Most of the times, Joshua will call Alexander the "Old Man" in reference to him anytime that such a subject is brought up. Necrid Bagans After he had left the Bagans pirates, Joshua had went to Necrid and worked with him, as an informant. However that quickly stopped, because Joshua finds Necrid to be extremely annoying and to full of himself, he often calls Necrid White hair. Their relationship now seems to be underwater, Necrid doesn't see Joshua as family but like any other pirate. Other Members It was revealed that all of the Bagans family members have a hate for Joshua, Joshua seems to have some kind of thing with each member. With Fredric, Joshua found him to be over cheery and annoying. With Ryan, he seen him as nothing but a pretty boy and with Kage, Joshua often laughs at the little gay man as he addresses him. He seems to have a bit of fear for Oichi and Zachary, because of an unknown reason. But it is believed because of Oichi's personality and Zachary's love for his wife. Hakuri Crew Among the hakuri crew, it seems that Joshua fits in with them. He works as a spy for Demetrius and as such, he is constantly spying on the other members. He often does ease drops on the crew and buts into their conversations, but most of them don't seem to like it. Ranshi & Tanshi Division Among his own division, thier relationship is unknown. Most of the times, Joshua might spy on Matsunaga and Tousen whenever they are training. Of course Matsunaga had often sensed Joshua and most of the time, throwing daggers at the rat to get him to come out. Other than this, the other members and his relationships haven't been revealed. Demetrius D. Xavier Joshua seems to have a loyal side to Demetrius, as shown whenever the man had tasked Joshua to spy on all of the crew and others, to make sure all of his plans are going right. Demetrius praises the Rat in the hat and has offered him a place in heaven after the Final judgement. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages